Misc Items
These items are small items that could be useful while living your life or are just there for the hell of it. This page does not include food or where you could buy animals, that is on the Services and Commodities page. The prices are paid with The Mother's Coin, as, it is the universal coinage system used throughout Thamere's Republic. There are tools in here as well as leisure items. For the saddles, half the weight for ponies and such. Misc Items Backpack- Price: 10 Points, 2 lbs. Pair of Candles- 3 points, 1/2 lbs. Ordinary Craftsman's tools- 500 Points, 10 lbs. Extraordinary Craftsman's Tools- 5000 Points, 10 lbs. Caltrops- Jack-shaped sharp metal prongs that can be thrown onto the ground to cut people's feet and stop them from chasing or attacking. This accounts for one bag, which allows one to throw their caltrops twice. Price: 100 Points, 1/2 lbs. Pilgrim's Eye- A large bronze rod fitted with many different lenses to allow one to see a very far distance. Price: 5000 Points, 1 lbs. Flask- 15 Points, 1/2 lbs. Flint and Steel- 1 Point, 1/2 lbs. Ink(Black, one vial)- 150 Points, 0 lbs. Iron Stakes(four)- Driven into a tent's edges to keep it up. Price: 30 Points, 1 lbs. Lamp/Taper- With a small bit of oil inside, a taper can keep a small flame alive. Price: 6 Points, 3 lbs. Lantern- The lantern is a much larger light source than a taper and is more sturdy than torches. Price: 50 points, 5 lbs. Oil (pint)- This oil keeps a fire burning within a taper or a lantern and can also burn on its own. This pint will burn for 6 hours. Price: 10 points, 1 lbs. Priest's Kit- A kit filled with medicinal oils, tools, etc. Price: 500 points, 10 lbs. Belt Pouches (four)-10 points, 1 lbs. Hempen Rope- A weaker version of the two ropes. Price: 10 points, 15 lbs. Silk Rope- The stronger version of the two ropes. Price: 100 points, 10 lbs. Sachet- Dried scented material used for perfuming clothes. Price: 50 points, 1/2 lbs. Soldier's Tent- A basic tent designed for one man and his arms and armor, two can fit inside but it would be cramped and uncomfortable. Price: 100 points, 20 lbs. Pavilion- A large tent used by land owners and knights when they are at a tourney. A large staff with a wheel at the top keeps the pavilion's shape, allowing 10 people to sit inside comfortably and 20 to fit inside uncomfortably. Price: 2000 points, 100 lbs. Torch- 3 points, 1 lbs. Waterskin- 20 points, 1 lbs. Whetstone- To sharpen your blades or knives. Price: 5 points, 0 lbs. Oilcloth- To wipe the excess metal that was filed off during the sharpening process. Price: 3 points, 0 lbs. Quiver- 5 points, 1 lbs. Regular Scabbard- 50 points, 1 lbs. Ornamented Scabbard- 500 points, 2 lbs. Miscellaneous straps and holsters- 5 points, 1 lbs. Riding Saddle- A saddle made especially for riding. This could be travelling, racing, or for leisure. Price: 1000 points, 25 lbs. Military/Tourney Saddle- A saddle used for charging at the enemy and fighting on horseback, it keeps you held on tight when a tourney or war lance might come your way. Price: 5000 points, 30 lbs. Pack Saddle- This is a saddle used to carry saddlebags and cannot be ridden on. It is for pack horses or mules. It can hold two sets of saddlebags equaling eight saddlebags. Price: 500 points, 15 lbs. Saddlebags- Coming in packs of four, these saddlebags are strapped onto a pack saddle and can hold items inside. They also come with all sorts of free-hanging straps that can be used to strap armor or weapons to a beast's side for easy access. Price: 100 points, 8 lbs. Drum- 5 points, 2 lbs. Fiddle- 50 points, 5 lbs. Flute- 50 points, 0 lbs. Harp- 100 points, 10 lbs. Horn- 10 points, 2 lbs. Pipes- 10 points, 1 lb. Lute- 50 points, 5 lbs. OOC Notes -This page was created by Timothy Silvers on August 22nd, 2018.